sodor_high_schoolfandomcom-20200215-history
Percy, James, and the Fruity Day
Unknown episode and unknown season Whole Story It was a lovely day in Sodor High School. James was pleased with himself. His gelled up hair looked sleekly in the sun. He reached the food court just as Percy came by with an army of ninjas attacking him. James was being his snobbish self. James: What are you doing here Percy? Principal Hatt has been waiting for his food for 10 seconds! Percy: I know. These ninjas have been giving me a problem all morning. James: That’s no excuse Percy. Ninjas are supposed to give you trouble cause they’re awesome. Now I have to get to some cool place. And James went on his way. Percy: (Muttering) Narcissistic pansy. James arrived at the docks. It was fruit day. There was a lot of fruit to go to markets. James got some crates and went off. On the way, he saw Thomas and Toby. James: Really reliable! That’s me! Pity the same can’t be said for Percy. Goodbye. And James left. Toby: Now what in the name of Captain Underpants was that all about? Thomas: That was trouble. Toby: Really? I always thought his name was James. Thomas: No Toby! That was James about to get into trouble. Toby: Well why didn’t you say so earlier so we could skip this bad joke? Thomas: I have no idea. Meanwhile, Percy was in the bathroom. He soon got a phone call. Percy: So James got stuck in mud. Percy to the rescue. So Percy ran off like the village idiot he was. James was on the ground in mud. He looked like a midget. Percy laughed. Percy: (Laughing) Looks like you’re in a bit of a “Jam” eh James? A “Sticky” situation if I do say so myself. James: (Mad) SHUT UP hobknocker! It’s not funny. Percy: And not really reliable either. I’m surprised you let this happen James. Nothing should stop us cool people. James: Now are you going to deliver this fruit for me or stand there like an idiot and make fun of me all day? Percy: Well that last thought sounds like fun. But, I’d better make up for lost time. One more thing. James: What? Percy messed up James’ hair. James: HEY! YOU MESSED UP MY HAIR! Percy: I have always wanted to do that. Take that you pansy! Now to leave before I die. James: When I get out of this mud Percy, you are so dead! But Percy was long gone. Then he hit a hole in the road and got covered in fruit. He looked like a snowman made out of fruit. Fatty waddled over. Principal Hatt: Percy, you are not to blame for the hole. But I DON’T run a fruitman factory. Percy: Yes sir I mean no sir. And Percy went to get clean. That night, James and Percy felt sorry for themselves. And they had no more arguments after that. (For now). The End. Character *James Redlin *Percy Gordy *Thomas Johnson *Toby Brownly *Principal Hatt Location *Sodor High School Category:Episode Category:Sodor High School